


take care of me

by tin_tweezers



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daisy takes command of the situation, Dirty Talk, Multi, PWP, Sub!Elias, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_tweezers/pseuds/tin_tweezers
Summary: Daisy teaches Jon how to dom Elias. That’s it. That’s the fic.





	take care of me

“You’ve got to take a firm hand with him,” Daisy explained. She was sitting on the edge of the desk, one foot pressing on Elias’ throat.

Elias, who was kneeling on the floor, arms cuffed to the table.

Jon stared. He tried to commit the image to memory. Daisy, idly checking her phone with one hand, leaning into her weight so that Elias’ neck bowed further and further back. Elias’ labored breathing, catching in his throat.

“He wants you to, you know,” Daisy said. “He’s been begging you to bring him to heel in every way he knows how, provoking you. He wants you to snap.”

“I,” said Jon, eloquently.

“So the question is, Jon, are you going to do it on his terms, or yours?”

“Really, Ms. Tonner,” choked Elias, “I think it’s clear which of us holds the cards in this tableau-“

Daisy’s foot carelessly chopped his voicebox and shoved Elias to the side. He collapsed with an aborted yelp, weight hanging completely from his wrists.

Jon finally found his voice.

“I don’t.” He stopped, cleared his throat, started again. “I don’t know how.”

Daisy smiled at him. She opened her arms and he drifted into her embrace, stepping gingerly between Elias’ sprawled limbs.

“I’ll teach you,” she murmured in his ear.

“I thought. You and Basira.”

“We are. And this is for me. For you, too, if you want it.” She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

“Do you want it?” she asked, gently.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“He’s ours,” she told him, hands cupping his face, carding at his hair. “People like us don’t get to have things, unless we take them. In here, Jon? We get to take him.”

She tugged him in close to her and they kissed, quietly. 

Then she patted the steel table top beside her.

“Sit and open your trousers, Jon. Let’s give his mouth something productive to do.”

Jon did as he was told and sat. Daisy grabbed Elias by the hair and hauled him up onto his knees.

“Are you going to behave?”

“Yes,” he said, breathlessly.

“Do you want to serve him?”

“ _Yes_.”

“How?”

Elias was silent, and for a moment Jon thought he would refuse. Then he saw Elias glance at him sidelong, and he understood.

“ _How will you serve me_ ?” he asked, the question laced with compulsion.

Elias gave a strangled moan.

“ _Jon_. ”

Daisy gave his head a shake. 

“Answer the question,” she growled.

“Make use of me. Own me.”

“He does own you.”

“He does own me,” Elias repeated fervently, and Jon knew he meant every word. “He’s owned me from the first.” He craned his neck as is eyes sought Jon’s. “You didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. All you had to do was ask.”

Daisy loosened her grip on his hair and Elias shuffled forward until he could lean his face against Jon’s thigh. He mouthed at the skin he could reach, and Jon felt the heat radiating off of him.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” he said into Jon’s leg. “I want your hands in my hair. I want you to fill me until I can’t remember a body without yours inside it. Hold me in place til I have nothing left besides you. That is how it should be. That is what I want.”

Elias looked up and Jon saw the naked hunger in Elias’ eyes. 

“Please,” he breathed. “I need you. I’m lost without you. Let me worship you. Let me serve you.”

“Yes,” said Jon.

He felt Daisy settle on the table behind him, felt warm arms encircle him, fingers entwine his hand from the back and guide his palms down to caress Elias’s cheek. Elias’ eyes fell closed, an expression of ecstasy written on his features.

“Fill his mouth,” Daisy murmured in Jon’s ear, and she dipped his fingers between Elias’ parted lips. Elias moaned and opened his mouth wider, running his tongue up each digit.

“Touch his hair.” She guided his hand to the back of Elias’ head, and pressed it forward, pulled it back, until Elias’ face went slack and he allowed himself to be moved up and down Jon’s hand, taking it deeper and deeper into his throat.

“He’s born to do this, don’t you agree, Jon?” Daisy said conspiratorially, “Look at him, taking your hand like it’s God’s gift to him, and we haven’t even made it to the main event yet. Ask him if he wants your cock, Jon.”

“Elias,” Jon rasped. “Do you want my cock?” 

Elias nodded emphatically, eyes still closed, throat still stuffed with Jon’s fingers.

“Feed it to him, Jon. He’s so hungry.”

Jon pulled his hand out of Elias’ mouth, fingers slick with saliva, and grasped his now erect cock so it fed directly into Elias’ mouth as he and Daisy pushed him onto it. It was hot, wet, tight. Jon saw tears gather at the corners of Elias’s eyes, and felt Daisy’s spread legs rock up against his back.

“Fuck his face, Jon,” she said, grinding against his back. Jon let out a groan of his own, and followed the rhythm she set, driving up into Elias as she rubbed against him. Elias was pliant in his hands, cradled between Jon’s thighs like something preciously delicate,  _mine_,  Jon thought.

He felt Daisy’s hand slip away from the back of Elias’ head, and felt her touching herself as much as he felt Elias’ tongue running up the vein of his cock, felt her pleasure and Elias’ joy.

It was too much for him, and he came down Elias’ throat with a shuddering moan, his head thrown back onto Daisy’s shoulder. She gasped into his ear and he felt her shaking to climax, wrapped in her arms, safe, held.

They sat there for a minute, or perhaps a day. Jon felt Daisy detangle herself from his limbs, and stumble around to yank Elias off his softened cock.

“Up, Bouchard.”

Blissed out, limp, Elias stood, and then bent quietly over the table top and allowed Daisy to strip his trousers. He lay his head in Jon’s lap, and didn’t even wince as Daisy began fingering him open.

“We’ve had enough of you for now, Bouchard, but don’t think you’re done yet. When Jon’s had some rest, you’re going to ride his cock like a good toy, and thank him for the honor.”

“I do thank him,” said Elias, dreamily. “I thank him already.”

Daisy slicked up a silver plug and stuffed it between Elias’ cheeks.

“That should hold you for a few hours. Ready for more when we like it.” She stood. “Come on, Jon.”

She held out her hand, and Jon, reluctantly, tenderly, lifted Elias’ head so that he could slip out from beneath. As if in a dream, Elias slid back to the floor, hands above his head still bound to the table, the silver hook of the plug peaking out where his legs spread.

“We’ll be back,” Jon said, hoarsely. He took Daisy’s hand, and followed her out of the room.

They collapsed on his cot in the Archives, and slept for a very, very long time.


End file.
